


Growing Up Again

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Death, He will kill you, all are his kids, and it will hurt, della is wacko, donald is dad, no touchy them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Donald is Dad inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Whaaaaa!? Donald is dead!? Who the freak is Marley!? And why is Negs calling DW his twin!? All will be explained... In the first chapter of "Growing Up Again"!

Negaduck mirrored his twin as they fought against the henchmen surrounding them. Faintly they could hear the sound of their siblings fighting as well. A loud THWACK! sounded behind him. 

"Saved your life!" 

His purple garbed twin, Darkwing, smirked at him. Negaduck merely punched past Darkwing's head in response, knocking out the cat henchman running up.

"Repaid the favor!"

The twins were unstoppable as they whirled together in near perfect harmony. Defending each other in time to the unheard rhythm they have always had when fighting together.

Donald advanced on Della, her eyes shimmered with madness as she grasped the Spear of Selene. 

"This ends here NOW, Della!"

"I agree dear brother."

Donald blocked the first spear thrust and the second, but a pained scream drew his attention. It was one of his youngest, Marley. He never saw the spear coming, but he felt it. Pain wracked his body as the wicked spear tore through his midsection. As darkness closed over the duck he faintly heard screaming.

 

"DAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!"

Negaduck stared in horror as he watched his dad, Donald Duck, fall to the ground bleeding. The maniacal, sobbing laughter from his twisted Aunt Della rang in his mind. Then everything went silent as rage over took him.


	2. Oops? What do you mean "Oops"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dad-ing begins.

Donald sat curled up on the living room sofa. It was raining outside, a gentle pitter patter. Not at all like that night, but still his leg burned with phantom claws slashing, digging down to the bone before being ripped out as he fell. Some nights he woke up, body tense, ready to fight. Now, however, he felt relaxed, not even flinching as his niblings burst into the room.

"UNCLE DONALD! UNCLE DONALD! GUESS WHAT!!!!" 

Donald chuckled at the exuberance of his nephews and niece. 

"Let me guess, you have a school project due tomorrow." 

The frustrated wails from the four ducklings rang through the house. 

Noooooo!!!!! Uncle Donald!!! You are coming with us on an adventure!!!!!!"

Three hours later, Donald was deep in the heart of some unexplored jungle armed with a machete and a walking stick at the insistence of Uncle Scrooge. Surprisingly, Mrs. Beakley forced her way onto the adventure, soundly stating that Donald was not as healed as she would like him to be. Although the sky was a beautiful, clear blue, the sheer amount of humidity soaked the eight ducks as they trudged through the thick undergrowth. 

"Thought the Fountain of Youth was in Florida." 

Grumbled Louie as he hiked up his backpack.

"That is a myth, Louie. Ye have ta learn to discern fact from fiction!"

If Donald had known what his family would find at the supposed temple of youth he would have grabbed all of them and ran, but he didn't.

Fenton hissed in pain as his evil doppleganger smashed into him armed with his own Gizmoduck uniform. NegaFenton's beak twisted into a vicious snarl as the dark mirror unleashed a barrage of mini nuclear missiles on his righteous counterpart. Fenton ducked, the missiles slamming into the pillar behind him, the same pillar supporting the roof of the temple they were in. Then, rubble and Ducks fell in, screaming. 

Donald hit his head as the ground beneath him crumbled, blacking out temporarily. The sound of screaming awoke him. His ducklings were screaming. With that thought he forced himself to stand up, and entered a world of chaos. Vines choked the pillars and writhed at the command of two strange plant-like ducks as they fought. But near an alter like pedestal fought his Uncle Scrooge against a clone. Launchpad tackled his doppleganger, stopping him from grabbing Webby. Two caped ducks exchanged blows at increasing speeds. Huey was ducked down behind the rubble of a pillar, Louie next to him with a cut on his eye brow. Donald couldn't find Dewey in all the chaos when he heard a shout. 

"WAIT! NO!" 

"Oops."

Then a white light consumed the room and Donald fell back into darkness.

"Issa he otay?"

Tiny hands patted Donald's face. 

"I don't know! I'm not a medic!"

"The Junior Woodchucks Guide says to look for head injuries."

"I think he's dead."

"UNCLE DONALD IS NOT DEAD!"

Forcing himself to sit up, Donald rubbed his aching head, to the cheers of.... That was a lot of very young sounding voices. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of a small army of tiny children. Two tiny plant ducklings, two small water puppies, two little electrical rats, and so many ducklings. 

"What happened?"

Donald asked.

"Dewey activated the Alter of Youth and now all the adults but you are children now."

"I didn't mean to!"

The only remaining adult rubbed his head again. He needed a drink, preferably of alcohol. Suddenly two, much too small, Scrooge's were right there in front of him. 

"Hi! Awre ye ourw papa?"

Yep. He needs vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: warning incredibly long note: Hahahahahaha! Donald has almost reached his final form! Ultimate Duck Dad! Dadonald! Okay but this is going to have sooooo many duckling shenanigans in it. Here is a list of the deaged: Scrooge McDuck, Nega Scrooge, Darkwing, Negaduck, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, NegaLaunchpad, Gizmoduck, NegaGizmoduck, Bushroot, NegaBushroot, Liquidator, NegaLiquidator, Mega Volt, NegaMega Volt, Quackerjack, NegaQuackerjack, and NegaDonald. I know all of you want to see Donald be the ultimate duck dad. And don't worry! More kids will show up to take part that hasn't been deaged! Like Gosalyn! The Negaverse children will have their names changed a little and Donald WILL get help. I will not let him be completely overwhelmed! This story also ties in with my previous story "A Hero's Hero" a sequel if you will. And this is going to be such a long story.


	3. Well Isn't That Lovely?

If getting up to the temple was hard, getting back down without his walking sticks and a small army of children was almost impossible. But he had to manage. He had to, the children needed him, and he needed to get Scrooge back to his proper age so Donald can yell at him. His leg was screaming at him to stop and rest, but he wouldn't. Not out here in the jungle where there was so many dangerous animals that could easily snatch a child away in a heart beat. He had to be on his guard, no matter how many times his leg had almost collapsed under him. Which it decided to do at that moment. The duck went down, biting back a scream of pain. He didn't want to scare the children or worry them too much. The little ones around dropped to the ground, taking the fall as a signal for a break. 

"Papa? Are we almost back home? Scrooge and ovver Scrooge are getting very tired."

Donald smiled sadly at the deaged form of Bentina Beakley. The little girl was only about seven years old and already she was displaying great maturity. Although one thing that Donald couldn't quite under stand is why all the deaged children seemed to think he is their father. It was very odd and slightly uncomfortable to hear Uncle Scrooge call him 'daddy' or 'papa'. Leaning back with his eyes closed and his ears open, Donald prayed desperately for aid. 

"Are you sure this is the way?" 

Panchito glanced back at his Brazilian friend. 

"Sí! Donal' was last seen going this way! I hope we can catch up to him, it has been so long since the three Caballeros had gone on an adventure!"

José rolled his eyes at the exuberant Mexican Rooster. He really did hope they were going the right way. Something in his magic told him Donald needed help, but not urgently, as if a future task would need more hands then normal. Either way, Panchito was right. It had been a long time.

Donald stilled. In the distance he heard a noise, like someone walking. 

"Kids. Come here." 

The sole adult hissed out quietly. Whatever or whoever it was, it wasn't going to get these children without a fight. The undergrowth erupted as a spotted form lunged out.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Whaaaaa!? Donald is dead!? Who the freak is Marley!? And why is Negs calling DW his twin!? All will be explained... In the first chapter of "Growing Up Again"!


End file.
